Champion Sentai Warranger
by TimX7
Summary: A ancient evil has been unsealed in the modern day world. Now an ancient entity has summoned practicioners of ancient styles of combat to fight this evil.


I don't own Super Sentai. I'm not making any money off of this. Got it?

**Title: Champion Sentai Warranger**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A ancient evil has been unsealed in the modern day world. Now an ancient entity has summoned practicioners of ancient styles of combat to fight this evil.**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Starofjustice for giving me the characters to write this story. As this Sentai team will be replacing his Stellarman team in the "movie" version of Demiranger, which is a team up story.**

**Somewhere off the coast of Japan**

Japanese surveyors are in the midst of excavating the ancient shipwreck of the Mongolians, which were sunk by the Divine Winds of the Gods. However they are unaware of the evil prescence all around these sunken ruins. Their job for the government right now is removing the wrecks and survey the area for an underwater settlement.

"(Hey look at what I found!)" said one surveyor. Inside one of the sunken ships is a stone casket. When they open it, a black fog escapes and goes to the surface of the water, where it reaches shore and the becomes a man in Kabuki make up, with another figure in archaic armor, a gelatinus blob wearing glasses, and a whole legion of soldiers throughout history. Some of these foot soldiers are knights, some centurions, some samurai, some Chinese warriors, and yes even some were militamen from Colony era, Vietnam War, and both World Wars. Including Nazi solders, who are standing side by side the fallen Allies forces.

"After hundreds of years, we're finally free!" The Kabuki man said, whose name is Ura Khan. "Now we shall take over all of Earth!"

Above the skies, in a floating castle, the Eternal Fortress, a spirit named Alexander appears to his immortal young adult servent, Cato, who was a gladiator in training until his death in Pompeii. Cato's body is still entombed within the ruins of the city.

"It seems Ura Khan has been freed Cato." Alexander said, who is a human entity, wearing gold armor minus the helmet. "I must find five practioners of ancient styles of combat."

_In the United States, Arch, a practioner of knighthood. He is on tour in a local Renaissance Fair, that goes all over the state on weekends._

Arch, a blonde haired man with his hair in a mullet, puts his broadsword away for the day. He then goes to remove his silver plate armor.

"Hey good match today Arch." said the guy in the black plate armor and tabard. He was Arch's opponent, in which Arch had to lose. Arch waved back and took off his armor. Inside the locker, a scroll fell out and Arch picked it up to look at it.

_In the country of England in the United Kingdom, is Rick, a fencer for the local fecning team in Brighton, England._

Rick wins his duel against a female with red hair and blue eyes. She also wears glasses on her face. After losing she removes her face mask, as does Rick, a red head as well.

"Good match today Colette. Hopefully we'll win against Manchester next week."

"I'm sure we will Rick." Colette replies. Rick and Colette go to their respective locker rooms, where Rick finds a scroll in his locker...

_In the United States, Olympic gold medal winning archer, Seth, has been to the summer Olympics in Beijing. Despite the attempts of the Chinese archery team, he still won gold in two archery events._

Seth, a dark haired man with tan skin, leaves the range of the American Olympic archery team's range and is handed a scroll by his coach. Both are confused by it and Seth unrolls it to see what it says...

_In Los Angeles, California young Carrie is trying to break into acting. However because of her training in gladiatorial combat throughout her life, she has been mainly cheap production gladiatrix films and even in a few documentaries of gladiatrixes. Her whole career being pushed aside for these talentless actresses who win awards for their lack of talent._

Carrie hits the sandy floor of the arena, her helmet knocked off her, her trident and net falle out of her hands. The emperor gives the woman towering above Carrie the signal to finish Carrie off. To which the opponenet stabs her sword...

"Cut!" the director said. The sword was stabbed into the ground right next to Carrie's neck. Meaning it was all part of the act, to pretend to be killed, while the camera only films Carrie's opponent doing the motion of stabbing Carrie's neck. The actress who is Carrie's opponent, helps Carrie up and congratulates her. The opponent was the star of the movie, sixteen year old actress Chloe Martina, a blonde haired tan skinned teenage actress, only two years younger than Carrie.

"Alright, now is time to film the ending Chloe, good job Carrie, we coulldn't have gotten the climatic fight done without you." the director said. Carrie just nodded and walked off the set, she had a simple trailer set up outside the studio that acts as ancient Rome. Every actor in the movie called Gladiatrix, receives a trailer, some are basic, but the main cast get a elegant trailer to suit their every need. Carrie's trailer can only sustin her basic needs, like food, drink, bathroom, and bed. Her makeup is applied in the dressing room for the actors with lesser roles like her. Where Carrie's only big break is playing the role of the main antagonist of the film, as Chloe's final opponent. Carrie grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Here is to another crappy role, that won't get me into acting." Carrie opened the bottle and drank it's contents.

"Thirsty are we Carrie?" said Carrie's agent, who is a rookie trying to get his one and only client into mainstream acting, unfortunately it isn't the mainstream acting Carrie had in mind. She wants even better. "Well I heard great things..."

"Like Chloe might get nominated for a second academy award?"

"Exactly, but you might get nominated for best supporting actress, that is if this movie does well."

"Of course it will do well! Everything with Chloe Martina is going to do well! She's been doing so well ever since she started acting four years ago! But I will never be nominated. I'm always overlooked for an award. Hell I am always in a crappy gladiator movie, that is released straight to DVD, even if I'm not in the movie, I am another gladiator movie's stunt fight coordinator, all because my parents thought it was a good idea to learn an ancient style of combat! I should've convinced them to allow me to learn martial arts! Wait, I did ask them that and they let me learn karate and gladiatorial combat!"

"If I could have a minute Carrie. I have been given this scroll while you out filming the final fight scene. And it was being delivered by some yahoo wearing gladiator armor. He said it was for you only. That I wasn't allowed to read it." the agent hands over the scroll, and Carrie reads it to herself. A look of disbelief appears on her face. "What does it say?"

"It says that I have to meet others like me at certain location in Los Angeles tonight. And that I will become a hero! Oh whatever!"

"I say go to the meeting place and hear this person out. He or she may be able to help you further in your goal to get a leading role."

Carrie never thought about it, but if being a hero can help her get reconition in Hollywood, then she might as well go for it.

_Finally in Japan, dual citizen of the United States and Japan, Theresa has trained in the acnient Japanese way of the warrior, bushido. Her family moved to Japan when she was a youing girl, when her parents were transferred to Japan by the United States Navy. Now her father is the commanding officer of the military base, and has been for many years. Now she's a master of bushido, and trains other students at the Tokyo School of Bushido. Where Cato sends the last scroll..._

"Theresa-chan..." says the grandmaster of the school. "This scroll came for you. I was told not to read it, so here it is for you to read..."

Carrie opens the scroll and reads it to herself. "What the...?"

**Opening Song: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Instrumental**

Arch walked to the open location mentioned on the scroll. He found what he needed to find the metting place, a open field. Soon the other four arrive with their stuff.

"Well I see you were summoned here too." Rick said in his English accent. "I guess it's just us five then."

After the introductions, a bright beam of light shined upon the five. All five were wondering if they were being abducted by aliens, but it is something better than aliens from another planet. They were being abducted by the Eternal Fortress.

"Okay where are we?" Arch asked the others. The lights turned on to reveal they were in a chamber with various suits of armor throughout history. They then noticed Cato, as the one who delivered the scrolls to them. They then noticed the being behind them...

Ura and his minions have built a island out of nothing, literally out of nothing. This island has been called the Onigashima, or Demon Island, has appeared out of the sea, off the coast of Tokyo Bay and Dream Island. This demonic island has a castle built for Ura and his minions. Where the demonic warlord has gathered everyone in the throne room.

"Where shall we go first?" Ura said with a globe of the Earth in the center of the room. He looks over the six continents, and finally ponders about the United States. Then he removes the globe and turns on American national news network, which is being displayed through the holographic image that replaced the globe.

"Today President Barack Obama will be visting Fort Hood, Texas. As part of the demostration of the Army's latest and best weapon in the war on terrorism, the Destroyer." the reporter showed what the Army Destroyer looks like, which is a Army Stryker, but with prototype plasma CIWS turrets, and laser guided white phospherous missles. The missiles are shown to be inside a missile launcher that can fire up to twelve at a time. The reporter then explains that the Army Destroyer will also utilize the latest in computer software. With programs that can connect to satellites and even the latest in night vision and infrared heat detection.

"I think we found our first target..." Ura said.

Alexander finished ezplaining why he summoned them and why they were there. Though it was kind of far fetched. It was the truth and that they had no choice but to believe it.

"So what are we going to use to become these Warrangers?" Seth asked. "I'm pretty sure we need equipment to do this sort of thing."

"That I do..." Alexander grabbed a wrist mounted device that resembles a horn of some kind. These are your Warcriers. Each of you have to yell out 'Send out the war cry!' to transform into Warrangers. The rest of your equipment and weapons will be summoned to you when you're transformed."

"Master Alexander, there is a report of Ura activity in the United States!" Cato said, the team and Alexander moved out of the way, as a holographic image appeared from a series of clear glowing crystals, exactly the same way Ura was able to view news reports from all over the world. They all saw the images of demonic, undead soldiers attacking the military base of Fort Hood. With it's military police trying in vain to kill these immortal monsters. However their fire power is not enough to kill the Legions of Hell or called Legions for short. The President of the United States was quickly rushed into his limo and managed to escape the area, but the limo was destroyed by the group of Nazi soldiers with a bazookas that fires balls of purple energy. A look of terror comes across the Warrangers faces, as they finally comprehend the death of America's leader.

"So his conquest has begun once more." Alexander sighed. "If he has killed the leader of the United States of America, then Ura Khan has control over the most powerful nation in the world right now. You must get down to Fort Hood, Texas right now. If he continues this destruction, more and more populated areas will fall under his control."

"How do we get down there?" Arch asked. Five tubes appeared out of the floor. Alexander motioned for the five to enter their respective tube, marked by their color designation. So the five follow orders and climb inside. Cato uses the control console within the main chamber of the Eternal Fortress to teleport them to Texas, where the Ura monsters are rampaging and killing innocent civilians.

The five arrived near the base, they could see the smoke, flames and hear the people still trapped inside crying out for help.

"Alright, let's go be the heroes we were meant to be." Arch then held out his right arm, with the Warcrier strapped to the wrist. The others followed his example.

"SEND OUT THE WAR CRY!" They all yelled in unison. Each of the five were granted special spandex suits in their designated colors. Arch's red suit had a plastic helmet with a darkened visor of a medieval armet helmet. Seth's helmet is a motorcycle helmet with a bent visor, and is colored blue, as there really is no helmets to be worn in archery. Rick's helmet is the same as a fencing mask, only with eye holes covered with darkended glass. Carrie's helmet was a typical centurion helmet, with a visor covering her face and short red fibers on top. Theresa's helmet was that of a round samurai helmet, with a gold V crest on the forehead, and the darkened visor covering her face. With all five transformed into their Warranger selves, they made their way to the fence protecting the fence, and luckily found a gapping hole in the middle of it. There they entered the base to stop the Legions from killing everybody.

Ura Khan stood proudly over the destruction he has set in motion. All around bodies of soldiers and reporters litter the ground. He couldn't have been more prouder of his minions.

"Ah Lord Ura..." the blob Filth said. "I do believe with your powers, we can make a great Ura Beast with the humans latest weapon."

"Good idea Filth." Ura then channeled his demonic magic into the Army Destroyer. A female soldier in her late twenties watched this take place, when she saw the Destroyer come to life and enlarge, she ran out of her hiding spot and fired several shots at Ura, whose own magic formed a shield around him. Thus the bullets just bounced off of the shield.

"Oh no... I won't let you get away with that..." Ura channeld magic into a ball and hurled it at the soldier, however someone blocked the magic ball. That someone was Arch, who was joined by the other Warrangers. He turned to the soldier.

"What is your name soldier?"

"Amanda!" the apparent Staff Sergeant said.

"Amanda I want you to get your fellow soldiers out of here right now. You can't do any damage against these freaks."

"Oh and you can?" Amanda asked.

"Let's just say we were blessed with higher powers than bullets. Now go!"

Amanda couldn't argue with Arch. She grabbed her M4 rifle and ran to her comrades, how many were left standing. Then Arch stared down Ura. "You're the mastermind behind this, I take it?"

"That is correct, and I see that Alexander has chosen you to do his dirty work. That guardian of Earth can never do things himself. My name is Ura Khan... Warlord of the Army of the Black Banner, Tryant. Now I can stay, but I have done my job. So I'll let my minions entertain you."

Ura and Filth vanished and the Warrangers were immediately surrounded by Legions. Arch pulled out his Crimson Blade weapon, a broadsword. Rick summoned his fencing sabre weapon, the Shining Foil. Seth summoned the long bow, Heart Seeker. Carrie had two weapons, a net called the Sling Catcher and a trident called the Tri-Sting. Theresa's weapon is a naginata called the Soul Cleaver. The Warrangers launched themselves into battle

Carrie used her net o capture her opponents before stabbing them with the trident. Sometimes she even used her net as a sling, and fired yellow energy orbs out of it. Arch sliced through various Templar Legions. However some blocked his attacks with their shield or two handed weapons. Though he did find a weak spot to dispatch them. Theresa and Rick teamed up to take on several samurai and Spartan Legions. With Rick's fencing skills, he was able to dispatch a bunch of confused Legions. Even more so Theresa brought down several Legons with her polearm, which the Legions couldn't really block every strike. They are used to fighting with swords and shields. Though the Samurai Legions, who stood back to watch their Spartan comrades fighyt, decided now was the time to attack the samurai girl. They gave her more of a fight than the Spartans. Seth took cover behind a building wall, as Nazi Legions fired their rifles at him. He quickly views his enemies, and quickly fires several blue light rapid sucession at the Nazis. Who couldn't block them or didn't have time to dodge them, but were defeated when the arrows hit their chest areas. Now with a majority of them defeated and vanished into thin air, Seth comes out from his cover and finished the rest of them off.

Once the Legions were finished, the Warrangers then regrouped. Where they stared down the now giant demonic vehicle, as it fired missles and it's cannons.

:What should we do about that?" Theresa asked.

Her question was answered when five giant humanoid robots appeared on the parade field. Each one a different kind of warrior and color.

"I guess that answers your question." Arch said, he then jumps into the air and into the medieval knight mecha. Rick jumps into the swordsman, Swashbuckler, mecha. Seth jumps into the, Sureshot, archer mecha. Carrie jumped into the, Myrmidon, trident wielding mecha. Finally Theresa jumped into the, Shogun, samurai warrior mecha. The five mechs came to life and attacked the Destroyer, who fires off more purple plasma at the mechs, However well armored the mechs are, they were hit and sent to the ground.

"Can we combine them!" Arch asked into the comm unit. The Knight slashed at the Destroyer, with it's broadsword and blocked any attack with the said sword. The Swashbuckler swung it's sword at the Destroyer, and deflected the plasma attacks with it's shield. The Myrmidon and Shogun fought back with their weapons, a trident and a katana respectively. While the Sureshot fired energy shots from it's bowgun.

"There is a way to combine the Edifices." Alexander replied. "Just shout Crusader Union into your Warcriers!"

"CRUSADER UNION!" All five shout, and each robot began a transformation into an even bigger robot.

Amanda and the survivors of the Fort Hood attack, stand nearby to watch this transformation. The Knight folds up to form the torso and head, with a even bigger head, which is wearing a golden great helm. The Swashbuckler forms the right arm. The Myrmidon forms the right leg, while the Shogun formed the left. Finally the Sureshot forms the left arm. All five robots combine to form the Crusader, and then a mechanical horse came down to Earth for the Crusader to ride at the Destroyer. But it fires several missiles to make Crusader jump off of Janos, the mechanical horse.

"Looks like we have to finish this thing off." Carrie said from the joint cockpit of the Crusader. Arch nodded and pressed a button on his control console. Janos transforms into a arm mounted cannon, fire is charged up and then fired from the mouth. The three devestating fireballs hit the Destroyer and it explodes immediately.

"That was amazing..." Amanda said to herself. "I wonder how I become one of them..."

The Warrangers didn't even say goodbye to the soliders of Ft. Hood. Instead they went back to the Eternal Fortress. There they were congratulated by Alexander and Cato, the Warrangers went off to a private area of the fortress.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Arch asked. "We already won one battle in the war to defend Earth. So do we give back our powers and continue our lives, or do we stay on as Warrangers in order to stop Ura Khan from taking over Earth?"

"I say we should continue..." Theresa said. "Alexander is going to need our help and we're the only ones who can damage Ura and his minions."

"I agree..." Carrie said. "Plus I haven't been given any good reconition in Hollywood anyway. It's pointless to go back when you can't even land a decent movie role."

"I guess it's settled then. We continue to fight Tyrant."

Cato goes over to Alexander. "Should we prepare for the sixth member of the team right now?"

"Yes we should Cato." Alexander said. "And I have a candidate in mind."

Alexander shows Amanda at the funeral service for all of those who died, including her nation's leader. Cato wonders if it is a good idea to have a modern day soldier to aid the team for later battles.

**Next Chapter: During a United Nations conference of diplomats from all over the world, Tyrant attacks and announces their return to the world with their announcement of global domination. Using the death of the President of the United States as an example of their power. The Warrangers have to get inside the U.N. Building in New York City, to stop the Tyrant attack.**

**Author's Comment: Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
